


Meet The Family

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Mary Winchester's Son, Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Caring John Winchester, Dinner, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jo Harvelle is a Winchester, M/M, Mary Lives, Meeting the Parents, Nice John Winchester, Protective Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Protective Sam, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam brings his boyfriend Michael home for the weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet The Family

Adam was bringing his boyfriend Michael home for the long weekend and he was nervous. It wasn't that his family was homophobic (his two older brothers and sister were all gay as was his uncle Bobby) it was just that his family was very protective and he wasn't sure how Michael would react to them.  
"You ok??" Michael asked as Adam turned onto the street his parents house was located on  
"I'm fine" Adam says   
"Are you sure??"  
"Yeah it's just that"  
"Is just that what??"  
"It's just that my family there a bit over protective so just don't be alarmed if my older brothers there boyfriends, my dad, grandpa, uncles threaten you"  
"It's ok i understand! I have older brothers too"  
"Yeah but i'm gonna warn you now don't be alarmed if my sister, he girlfriend, my aunt, my mom, and my grandma threaten you either"  
"Wow! Your family really is protective"  
"Yep! Well here we are!" Adam says and pulls into the drive way of the huge home he, his brothers, and parents called home   
"Wow! Dude you house is huge!"  
"Yeah well family money"   
"You didn't tell me you came from money"  
"And nether did you!"  
"Yeah well.."  
Adam shoots him a look   
"Just please try and have a good time around my family"  
"Yes baby"  
Adam and Michael kiss   
"Well lets get our stuff and then go in" Adam says   
"Alright! Fine with me" Michael replies   
And then the two get out of the car shutting the doors behind them. They walk to the back of the car and Adam pops the trunk. They reach in and grab the bags they brought with them and then shut the trunk lock up the car and head towards the house. There about half way there when the door opens and a middle aged man wearing a leather jacket with pepper and salt hair and beard appears   
"Hey dad" Adam says   
"Hey Adam boy!" John responds "How's this??" He asks   
Michael gets stiff   
"Dad this is my boyfriend Michael, Micheal this is my dad John" Adam says   
"John Winchester nice to meet you" John says and extends his hand out for Michael to shake   
"Michael Shurley nice to meet you to sir" Michael says and then shakes John's hand   
"Why don't you two hurry up inside so Michael can meet the family" John says once he and Michael have unlatched there hands   
"Great idea!" Adam says and then grabs onto Michael and hurries him into the house to meet his family 

Adam's family (Who Michael was about to meet) was made up of his dad John who was a former navy seal, his mom Mary, His oldest brother Dean and his boyfriend Benny Lafitte both were ex marines and cops, his second oldest brother Sam (who everyone called Sammy) who was a firemen and his boyfriend Lucifer Novak who was also a cop, his older sister Jo who was a teacher and her girlfriend Anna Milton who was an artist (Adam was the youngest of four) There cousin Ash who did something with computers and his mom there aunt Ellen who owned The Roadhouse a popular local hangout, there uncle Bobby who owned a auto shop and was also an ex navy seal and his boyfriend Crowley Morgan who was a lawyer. and there moms parents Samuel Campbell who was retired and Deanna Campbell who was also retired.

"Ready??" Adam asks as they enter the house   
"Yeah" Michael says   
"But"  
"But i'm nervous"  
"I understand just try and be cool and don't piss them off"  
"Alright"  
"Hey everyone look who i found!" John says as the three of them enter the living room   
"Oh hey Adam!" Jo says   
"Hey there little brother" Sam says as Lucifer gropes him   
"Hey there squirt" Dean says as he hands Benny a bear   
"Adam! My little boy is home!" Mary says and hugs Adam  
"HI mom hi guys" Adam says and Mary unlatches from here youngest   
"Adam who's that??" Benny says with that southern twang of his   
Adam smiles and steps away "Mom, Grandpa Grandma, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Crowley, Aunt, Ash, Dean, Benny, Sam, Lucifer, Jo, Anna. This is Michael Shurley my boyfriend"   
"H-hi" Michael says nervously 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Getting Ready

"H-hi" Michael says nervously   
Everyone just looks at Michael and then Adam not sure what to say. But finally Dean speaks up   
"Boyfriend" Dean says   
"Yes" Adam replies   
"You mean you and him are together"  
"Yes Dean! We are together! We live together, doing thing together, study together and we have plenty of..."  
"OK! Why don't we all go get ready for dinner! Adam, Michael why don't you two go change! Just follow Adam to his room" Mary says cutting off here son before he can finish the last part   
"That's a good idea Mary" John says   
"Yeah that is a good idea come on Michael!" Adam says and then ushers Michael out of the living room and up the stairs to his bedroom as the others head into the dining room 

"Your mother doesn't like to talk about sex" Michael says as the two dress for dinner   
"Yeah" Adam says   
"Then uh why did you??"  
"Because my brother Dean i guess didn't believe me that we were dating"  
"Ya didn't have to go that far"  
"I know! It's just that sometimes with Dean you have to go that far"  
"You didn't warn me about that! It's not gonna be like this a dinner is it??"  
"No! No! Dean's a good person he just pushes it to far sometimes"  
"How far is far??"  
"Not to far! Don't worry about it"  
"Alright! Only cause i love you!"  
"I love you too!"  
Adam and Michael then latch around each other and kiss only to be interrupted by a knock at the door   
"Yes??" Adam says a bit annoyed   
"It's Sam mom told me to tell you two that dinner is ready and to hurry down"  
"Alright! We'll be down in a minuet"  
"Alright then!"  
The two then hear a pair of footsteps walk down the hall   
"Sam means well to they all do" Adam says looking at Michael   
"Alright there your siblings" Michael says   
"Mike they really do! It's just that i'm the youngest in the family and all my siblings are very protective of me!"  
"Adam i know and i'm sorry! It's just that i'm not the youngest and i don't really know what it's like to have siblings protect me like that"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Well i mean i have protective siblings just not like that! and i don't know why your saying i'm sorry"  
"I don't know"  
"Anyways i don't know why you said Sam means well when all he's doing is telling us that your mom wants to tell us dinner is ready??"  
"I got the sense he was rushing us"  
Michael slaps Adam's chest "I get the sense you make some of this up in your head because i didn't sense that"  
"I do not! They really are all over protective!"  
" i believe you! I just wanna see them in action"  
"If you want that should we head done to dinner??"  
"That sounds wonderful! Besides i'm starving!"  
This time Adam slaps Michael's chest   
"What! It's the truth!"  
Adam rolls his eyes "Whatever! Now be a gentlemen and escort me down to dinner"  
"With pleasure!"  
Michael then takes Adam's arm and the two leave Adam's room and walk down the hall and then the stairs making there way to the dining room. Where once they arrive there all of Adam's family is already sitting down waiting for Adam and Michael  
"Ready??" Adam asks   
"Yes" Michael replies   
"Nervous??"  
"Yes"  
"It will all be alright just be cool"  
"Alright"  
The pair then enter the dining room drawing everyones attention   
"Hi guys! What's for dinner??" Adam asks happily 

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Dinner And Questions

"Hi guys! What's for dinner??" Adam asks as he and Michael enter the dining room Michael shyly behind Adam  
"Food! Now come sit down! I'm sure you and your boyfriend are hungry" Samuel says and points to two empty seats next to Jo and Ellen   
Adam smiles and then he and Michael take there seats   
"So what are you intentions with my little brother??" Dean asks   
"My intentions??" Michael says surprised.  
"Jesus Dean! Couldn't we wait until the food is served!" Adam says   
"No! I wanna know what his intentions with you are!" Dean says and then turns and looks at Michael   
"I assure you i have no bad intentions with your brother. I love him i would never do anything to hurt him" Michael says then looks over at Adan who is smiling so he smiles at him  
Dean can see that Michael really means it so he smiles and drops it   
"So where'd you two meet??" Ash asks as he load his plate with food   
"At a party this past summer" Michael says as he puts food on his plate   
"How long have you two been dating??" Deanna asks and then eats some food  
"Since July" Adam says   
Sam, Dean, and Jo all look at each other and smile  
"What??" Michael says and then drops his fork   
"So this is Mr. Dream boat, Stud muffin, Sex pot, Channing Tatum, Hunky hunky, Man of my dreams, the best i ever had in the sack!!" Dean says as Adam's face turns bright red and Michael shoots him a menacing look   
"Michael look!" Adam starts only to be cut off by a pissed off Michael   
"YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT US AND ARE SEX LIFE!!" Michael shouts at the top of his lungs   
"Oh he told us alright! In very very graphic detail!" Jo says smirking   
"I guess you can really make are Adam scream! More so than his last boyfriends!" Sam says   
"I DON'T KNOW WHO I WANNA KILL FIRST!! YOU OR YOUR SIBLINGS!!" Michael rages   
"At least show us what you can do to make him scream first!" Dean says and raises his eyebrows   
"Yeah!!" Sam and Jo say in agreement as Adam and Michael look at them petrified   
"DEAN ANDREW WINCHESTER!! SAMUEL JOHN WINCHESTER!! AND JOANNA BETH WINCHESTER THAT IS ENOUGH!!" Mary shouts shutting them all up "Your brother comes home for the first time in months and brings his new boyfriend a guest in out home! Now you will show him some respect! Don;t you sass me Dean Andrew or so help me!" Mary says making Dean shut his mouth again "And if your gonna murder my kids at least do it outside!" Mary says earning her looks from her kids and there mates   
"So what are you going to school for?? Because i'm guessing you both go to the same school" Bobby says as he chews his food   
"Yes we are and i'm going to school to be a lawyer" Micheal says   
"Oh really cause Crowley here is a lawyer!" Bobby says and proudly wraps his arm around him  
"I could help you if you like" Crowley says   
"Thank you! I think i'll take you up on that offer" Micheal says   
"Your welcome" Crowley responds   
The rest of the dinner goes find the more they find out the more Adam's family come to like Michael and of course John, Dean, Sam, and Jo give the "Anything bad happens to him and it's your fault your ass and balls are mine!!" Speech. Once dinner is done and everything is cleaned up they all head to do separate things with Adam and Michael heading up to his room   
"I think they really liked you!" Adam says as they head up the stairs   
"So do i, So do i" Michael responds 

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Talk That Talk

As soon as Adam and Michael are in Adam's room and the door is shut behind them Michael slaps Adam hard in the chest knocking him onto his bed  
"What the hell is that for??" Adam asks   
"FOR TELLING ALL YOUR SIBLINGS ABOUT ARE SEX LIFE!!" Michael says and hits Adam in the chest again   
"HEY!! It's very hard not to when your three siblings have tied you to a chair! Hide your phone and car keys! And won't let you go until you tell them!!" Adam says   
"Wow! Mine just tackled me to the floor and held me down and sat on me until i told them about you!"  
Adam crosses his arms and gives Michael a look "You told them about our sex life??"  
"Not in graphic detail like you did!"  
"Fine! But you still told them!"  
"Well what can i say we have very large nosy families!"  
"Yes we do!'  
Michael then grabs Adam by the shirt collar and pulls him down on top of him   
"Shall we give your family a performance of what they've heard??"  
"Naw! Lets late until tonight that way ONLY my siblings will be listening"  
"Sounds good to me!"  
"Good now hall we go down and see what my lovely family is up to??"  
"Sure besides i wanna talk to your uncle Crowley about lawyer and law stuff"  
"Alright then! Lets go"  
Adam and Micheal briefly make out with each other before they head downstairs. Once they walk into the living room Michael goes off with Crowley to talk lawyer stuff while John takes Adam aside to talk to him 

"Micheal is a very nice boy"   
"Yeah he is"  
"I mean it Adam don't let him get away!"  
"I won't! I won't!"  
"He's different than all your other exes"  
"Yeah he is"

Adam then begins to recall all his exes  
First there was Nick, The psychopath who was currently in jail on assault charges, Then Zach, the overly demanding one, Kevin, the cosplayer, Jimmy, the overly religious nut bag, Pam, the hippie stoner who was his failed attempt at being straight as he was hers, Victor, the military guy, Dick , who really just wanted to date Adam cause of his family, And of course Samandriel or Alfie, who was Adam's first real true love and well who broke his heart. Pam and Kevin he still talked to infact he was still friends with them the others he lost contact with and some (Nick, Zach) he didn't ever wanna see again.

"Adam??" John says snapping Adam out of his thought   
"Huh?? Yeah??"  
"Are you all right??"  
"Yeah i was just thinking about all my exes"  
"And??"  
"Your right! Michael is different than all the others He's just special"  
"Yes he is! Soon don't loose him"  
"I won't dad, I won't  
Adam then looks over at Michael and winks and Michael winks back at him   
And later that night they let Adam's family (Especially his siblings) know. What was discussed at dinner was much more than true

THE END


End file.
